When manufacturing complex devices, machines or the like, a large number of different components are often used, which, in cooperation, produce a complex system. The proper functioning of this system depends on whether the correct components were used and function faultlessly. To identify components used in the course of maintenance or an inspection, in modern, relatively large aircraft, for example commercial aircraft, identification devices such as RFID tags are used. The reading out of identification devices of this type is, in particular, advantageous if a visual check is impossible because of the installation situation. The identification of orifice plates within an air line of an air conditioning system is mentioned merely by way of example. The successive identification of components ensures that the correct components necessary for proper operation are present and installed at the correct position.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.